lord_bungfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Loch
Out of Loch is the 3rd episode of BUNG: Chronicles. Plot Synopsis The episodes starts with a commercial for Cryptic Control, a reality show from the History Channel, starring cryptozoologists Alfred Baumgardner and Jim Kowalski, as well as their pug Smasher. In this episode of Cryptic Control Alfred and Jim are looking for the New Jersey Devil in the woods. It turns out that the being they think is the New Jersey Devil is actually Lord Bung. Due to Bung being a dinosaur and not a monster/demon, the frustrated producer and crew abandon Alfred and Jim, cancelling the show in the progress. Angered, the two cryptozoologists blame Bung for this and demand that he will help them find a real monster, to which he reluctantly agrees. The three travel to the then travel to Sanctum Cryptorum, a hall where Alfred and Jim have gathered their "proof" of mythical beings. Bung notices the picture of the Loch Ness Monster, which he states to be a proven fake. Alfred claims it is a place holder, and reveals that he has had a romantic relationship with the mythical creature, but left it after revealing that it was pregnant. Bung then tries to explain why a prehistoric Plesiosaurus living in a laker in the United Kingdom is quite unlikely, due to environmental factors and resources, but the two cryptozoologists continue to proudly show off their "findings". Among them is the Necronomicon, a grimoire that often appears in the horror stories of H. P. Lovecraft. The three decide to go on a road trip throughout the United States, looking for different iconic mythical beings, but never finding any. They eventually end up in the Nevadan desert, without any food or water, which makes Bung angry, as he tries to explain to Alfred why cryptozoology is not a real science. Meanwhile, Jim is suffering from the heat and is hallucinating, eventually using a tranquilizer dart on Bung, knocking the dinosaur out. The two cryptozoologists are then noticed by an U.S. Border guard, who finds out that Alfred, Jim and Bung are all foreigners, and throws them all over to Mexico. Determined, Alfred and Jim, alongside Bung, travel to Yucatan, where the two cryptozoologists believe to find reptilians. They encounter Giorgio A. Tsoukalos, who apparently has been released by the aliens, now deranged of all the torture he has endured. He throws Smasher the pug from a cliff and then claims to be a human-reptilian hybrid, planning to eat the three and trying to transform to a more monstrous form. Bung knocks Tsoukalos out with a rock, and the cryptozoologists seem shocked & ashamed as they see themselves in Giorgio A. Tsoukalos. Bung calms them down and explains that while cryptozoology is not a real science, the two are very passionate about it, and as a long as the two don't ruin the lives of others, they should pursuit their dream. Cheered up, Jim throws the Necornomicon away, but accidentally summons Eldritch Beings in the process. Bung quickly arms himself and the two others with laser weapons and start killing the demonic creatures. At the end, Jim and Alfred decide to take a break from cryptozoology, meanwhile the Necornomicon is sinking to the bottom of the sea...